codegeassfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Marianne vi Britannia
|DataDeNascimento = 22 de Novembro de 1980|DataDeObito = 2018|Idade = 28-29 (na data da sua "morte") 37 (na R2)|Situação = Morta|TipoSanguineo = B|Signo = Escorpião|Nacionalidade = |Familiares = Lelouch vi Britannia (filho) Nunnally vi Britannia (filha) Charles zi Britannia (marido) V.V. (cunhado)|Títulos = Imperatriz do Sagrado Império Britaniano Cavaleiro Seis (Anteriormente)|Ocupações = Imperatriz|KnightmareFrames = Ganymede|PrimeiraAparicao = O Falso Colega|UltimaAparicao = A Conexão Ragnarök|DubladoPor = Asako Dodo Kari Wahlgren (Inglês)|AddCategory = Personagens}} Marianne vi Britannia (マリアンヌ ヴィ ブリタニア, Mariannu vui Buritania), 37 anos (27-28 anos na sua "morte" em 2010) foi a falecida Imperatriz do Sagrado Império Britaniano, uma ex-membro dos Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda, possuindo o título de Cavaleiro Seis, e uma das fundadoras da Conexão Ragnarök. Ela também foi a quinta esposa do Imperador Charles zi Britannia, mãe de Lelouch vi Britannia e Nunnally vi Britannia. Aparência Marianne foi uma linda jovem, sendo esbelta e forte, uma altura alta e pele clara. Como seu filho Lelouch, ela tinha grandes olhos violetas e cabelos negros, sendo que os dela eram muito mais longos e ondulados. Como a Imperatriz, Marianne usava vestidos da moda de elegantes cores azuis com acessórios um pouco extravagantes para roupas mais simples, como um longo vestido laranja claro. Como amazona, ela usava uma versão branca mais velha do uniforme militar britaniano na batalha, enquanto usava outros vestidos elegantes em seu tempo livre. Personalidade Por causa de sua morte, pouco se sabe sobre Marianne, além do fato de que ela era a mãe de Lelouch e Nunnally vi Britannia, Consorte Imperial do 98º Imperador da Britannia, e uma ex-membro dos Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda. Ela era uma mulher bela, e desde o início os materiais de Code Geass a retratam sendo doce e bondosa, com um espírito rebelde e um profundo instinto protetor em relação a seus filhos. Lelouch dá dois exemplos disso: em um deles, ela montou um cavalo no grande salão do palácio e, no outro, pegou uma briga com várias outras esposas do imperador de uma só vez. Em um flashback de uma das light novels, ela usa seu Knightmare Frame, o Ganymede, para intimidar um colega consorte que vinha assediando Lelouch e Nunnally - o tempo todo mantendo sua disposição amigável. Mais tarde, materiais secundários revelaram sua verdadeira natureza como uma ex-membro egoísta e cruel dos Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda, que ajudou a derrubar o imperador anterior de Britannia e instalar Charles como o 98º Imperador. Ela só ama superficialmente seus filhos e não hesitará em matá-los se eles entrarem em seu caminho, tendo as mesmas crenças de um mundo sem mentiras e completo controle que seu marido, Charles. Suas conversas com C.C., unilaterais no anime, mas escritas pela equipe (e reveladas no jogo do Nintendo DS), mostram que Marianne tem um lado brincalhão, muitas vezes provocando C.C quando ela tenta negar qualquer tipo de apego para Lelouch. Esboço do Personagem Em algum momento de sua juventude, Marianne se encontrou com os príncipes Charles zi Britannia e V.V., juntamente com a "bruxa imortal" C.C., compartilhando as mesmas crenças com os dois primeiros. Eventualmente, ela se tornou uma das principais apoiadoras de Charles e aliadas mais próximas em seu plano. Ela também pilotou um dos primeiros Knightmare Frames, o Ganymede, que foi desenvolvido pela família Ashford e era bem conhecido por suas habilidades superiores de pilotagem dos Knightmare Frames, tornando-se um membro dos Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda graças a essas habilidades. Pouco tempo depois de Charles ganhar o trono, Marianne se casou com ele, eventualmente, dando luz a Lelouch e Nunnally vi Britannia. No entanto, seu status social elevado devido ao nascimento dos seus filhos a fez ganhar a inveja de outras esposas e nobres imperiais, que Lelouch suspeitava terem resultado em seu assassinato, embora sua investigação posterior tenha revelado que vários membros da Casa Imperial não relacionados a ela pelo sangue respeitavam e admiravam a Imperatriz Marianne, como Clóvis, Euphemia e especialmente Cornelia, que a idolatraram e investiram muito esforço na investigação do assassinato. Até mesmo alguns britanianos de fora da família imperial, como Jeremiah Gottwald, respeitavam e admiravam Marianne. É sugerido que seus principais apoiadores eram a Fundação Ashford, o que explica por que seus status sociais foram arruinados após sua "morte" e porque eles consentiram em proteger Lelouch e Nunnally. História do Personagem Primeira Temporada Várias vezes ao longo da série, sua consciência mostrou estar se comunicando com C.C. como um efeito colateral de seu Geass. No final da primeira temporada, Lelouch, ao questionar Cornelia usando seu Geass, descobriu que Marianne tinha ordenado a Cornelia que desligasse a segurança no dia de seu ataque, sugerindo que ela sabia do ataque de antemão. É finalmente revelado que a segurança foi rebaixada por Marianne sob o pedido de V.V. e ele era o verdadeiro culpado, tentando matar Marianne por ciúmes por seu relacionamento com seu irmão. Segunda Temporada Seu espírito foi revelado estar dentro do corpo de Anya Alstreim durante a maior parte da temporada. Eventualmente, Marianne recuperou as memórias de C.C. e usando o Mordred foi para a Ilha Kamine com C.C. para ajudar Lelouch. Enquanto caminhavam para chegar a Lelouch e Charles, eles encontraram Bismarck Waldstein, que estava envolvido na batalha com os reforços da Ilha Shinkine. Marianne não queria perder tempo e enganou Bismarck ao questionar sua lealdade. Sabendo que ele não questionaria a dela, Bismarck acreditou nela, permitindo que ela mentisse dizendo que interceptaria as forças rebeldes do chão. C.C. reconheceu a habilidade de Marianne, dizendo que seu apelido Marianne "O Relâmpago" combinava com ela e era a mãe de seu filho Lelouch. Foi revelado que Marianne tinha um contrato com C.C., embora nunca tenha cumprido sua parte do acordo tornando-se imortal ao adquirir o Código. Depois de explicar seu plano ao filho, Marianne tentou ajudar Charles a provocar o Ragnarök, mas foi morta quando Lelouch usou seu Geass para impedir o plano de Charles. Marianne tenta parar Lelouch, mas Suzaku a impede. Habilidades }} }} }} Aparições em Outras Mídias Nightmare of Nunnally Em Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally, Marianne interpreta um papel semelhante da sua contraparte da série original (Lelouch of the Rebellion), onde ela possui Anya Alstreim, que também era sua assassina. No entanto, ao contrário de sua contraparte, cuja bondade e amor com seus filhos era uma mera fachada, esta Marianne, juntamente com Charles, tem um amor genuíno com seus filhos enquanto ela cuida deles enquanto possui Anya; Marianne e seu marido haviam aceitado a decisão de Nunnally, de não matar os Deuses, onde aceitaram seu fim quando se despediram de sua filha que chorou durante a separação de seus pais. Nunnally in Wonderland Code Geass: Nunnally in Wonderland, Marianne faz o papel da Rainha de Copas. Quando o Rei dos Corações (Charles zi Britannia) se recusa a deixar Nunnally atravessar o castelo para chegar ao caminho que lhe permitirá deixar o País das Maravilhas, a Rainha de Copas aparece junto com o Valete de Copas (V.V.). Ela concorda em deixar Nunnally passar pelo castelo, mas com uma condição: Nunnally deve jogar uma partida de croquete com ela. Além disso, se Nunnally perder, ela perderá a cabeça. No entanto, isso é interrompido pela chegada do Rei e Rainha Branca (Cornelia li Britannia e Euphemia li Britannia, respectivamente) e do Rei e Rainha Vermelhos (Schneizel el Britannia e Kanon Maldini, respectivamente), com a Rainha Branca e o Rei Vermelho expressando suas diferentes visões sobre o croquet. Enquanto isso acontece, Nunnally consegue escapar e continua em direção à saída. Categoria:Família Imperial Categoria:Sagrado Império Britaniano Categoria:Personagens